


Belong

by mandyrose2128



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: 10 minute challenge, Cmbyn10, Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nerves, first fic on here ever, very short, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyrose2128/pseuds/mandyrose2128
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote, actually took 12 minutes. My first time posting on here, hope this is ok.Just letting Timmy know how much he is wanted, just a little angst.





	Belong

"Wait Tim!" He called after me, his footsteps following me outside.

"Why, I am just going to make things worse," I said as I stepped out onto the back patio, "it's never going to make a difference. It cant. I won't do that to you or to her."

"Timmy you are not a burden, you are not ruining anything." Concern was etched all over his face. 

"But the things they said-"

"They dont matter. We want you here, I want you here. I know that's selfish-"

"I can't do it to myself Armie" I cut him off quickly. He stepped back a little stunned. I knew I would hit a nerve saying that. He was always scared about how I was being affected, worried i would get hurt. I wanted to be here but sometimes it was all too overwhelming, too much could go wrong and I felt things too deeply.

"You're right, it's not fair to you but I can't help what's happened anymore than you can. We are where we are now. Too much has happened to go back. Real feelings are involved now." Armies eyes searched mine, looking for assurance that I wasn't going to leave.

I could feel my resolve failing as he stepped closer, my body betraying me as i began to tremble. I knew he was right. We needed each other. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could here the sliding glass door open and felt two sets of arms wrap around me, pulling me into their warmth. 

"We want you hear, we need you here," I could hear her whisper,   
"We will always want you here."

"You belong with us,"Armie said gently, letting his lips graze my ear.


End file.
